Arthur Dream: Meet the Goldbergs
by Travis 5412
Summary: This is a story about Arthur having a Dream. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

Arthur has a Dream he meets the Goldbergs. Is he a Christian or a Jew in the dream? Find out in here. We begin with Arthur wearing his pajamas. He is Barefoot of course. This is chapter 1. Arthur got in bed and covered up.

Mrs. Read: Good Night Honey.  
Arthur: Good night Mom.

He took off his glasses. She kissed him on his forehead and left the room. Arthur feel a sleep. The Dream begun. He woke up in the Dream. Yes he is still sleeping. But the Dream seems real.

Mrs. Read: Did you sleep well Honey?  
Arthur: Very good Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Well i will let you get dressed so you can get ready for School.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

Instead of living in Elwood City they are living New York City. PS 321 is there school. Buster Francine Muffy Sue Ellen Binky Brain and them are in this story. They are friends in it just like they really are. Arthur is not a Jew by the way. 3 new Kids are there. Who are Brothers. Somehow they think Arthur is a Jew like them.

Arthur: Hi Buster and Francine.  
Buster: Hi Arthur.  
Francine: Hey Arthur.

They saw 3 kids they never seen before. They saw 1 in there class.

Mr. Ratburn: We have a new student. Jacob Goldberg. Make him feel welcome.

He took the seat next to Arthur. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Meet The Goldbergs part 1

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

This is chapter 2. Arthur is in a Dream. So none of it really happens. See what happens.

Ladonna: I dropped my Pencil.

She ripped her pants when she picked it up. The kids laughed.

Mr. Ratburn: Mrs. Macgrady can fix them.  
Ladonna: Okay.

We see she is wearing Blue Panties. She went to get her pants fixed.

Mr. Ratburn: I am glad she is not wearing a Thong. Back to our lessons. Yes Binky?  
Binky: Can i use the bathroom?  
Mr. Ratburn: Sure. Here is your hall pass. Hurry please.  
Binky: I will.

He kept his word. Mr. Ratburn gave a pop quiz. Only the Brain was sad as always. Then came Recess and then Lunch. Them 3 new kids thinks Arthur is A Jew. Arthur we know is a Christian not a Jew. They are heading to the Playground. Them 3 are going to greet Arthur.

Jacob: Arthur i am in your class. This is my Brother Gary and my other Brother Mark.  
Arthur: It is always nice to see New kids.

After Recess came Lunch. They are heading to the Lunchroom. On the Menu today is Beef and Veggtable Soup or Nacos and cheese. Arthur got the Soup. After Lunch came There lessons and then after that they went home. Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Bud lost his hat

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

We now head to A Local A Preschool. With DW Bud and John. This is chapter 3. See what happens in this story that is a Dream. The Tibbles are also there. We see Tommy and Timmy. But a 3rd Tibble. Another Tommy? Only he is wearing a Green Scarf on him. And another Clone is on its way.

Bud: Since when there was 3 Tibbles?  
DW: I don't know.  
John: I thought there was only 2 of them?  
Tommy: He is our Cousin Jimmy. They live in Crown City. Are other Cousin will arrive tomorrow since he is busy today.  
Timmy: Like he said.

It was now time for nap time. They got there mats and stuff. The 3rd Tibble took Bud's hat off of him. Bud is a sound sleeper. So he did not awake. Miss. Morgan was in the bathroom at that time. A Little later Nap time was over.

DW: Bud where is your hat?  
Bud: What?

He felt his head. He felt his hair instead of his hat.

John: We can help you find it.  
Bud: Thank you.  
DW: Yes we will.  
Emily: Yep.

They could not find it. It was time to head home. Bud is not happy. Next chapter will be a bit longer.


	4. The Investatagation begins

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

In this part the Tibbles are planning to drop Bud's hat in Acid they stole from a High School Lab. This is chapter 4. And now the investagation begins. That includes Arthur. This is just a Dream Arthur is having. See what happens.

Arthur: So there are more Tibbles?  
Bud: Yes indeed Arthur.  
Brain: How is that possible?  
Bud: I think it is from cloning.  
Brain: I thought that was Illegal?  
Bud: I don't know. I am only 4 years old.  
Arthur: We can have Buster and Fern to help?  
Bud: Good idea.

Arthur called them and they came over. Along with Francine Muffy and Binky. Then came Sue Ellen and George. Ladonna is already there. Then came DW and Emily.

Buster: I will help.  
Fern: Same here.  
Francine: I remember you 2 worked together with the Binky band thing.  
Binky: Yep. It got me out of trouble.

They started asking questions to the Preschool Teacher.

Miss: Morgan: I did see a 3rd Tibble that looks like Tommy and Timmy.  
Buster: That helps.  
Fern: It sure does.

They are now talking to Grandma Tibble.

Grandma Tibble: They are only 2 Tibble Twins. But they have been making more noise.  
Fern: John can you talk to the Students tomorrow in School?  
John: Okay.  
Fern: Good.

Next chapter we will see the Tibble Twins. 


	5. We have a job for you

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

This chapter the Tibbles make more clones steal more acid and Jacob Goldberg spies on them. This is chapter 5. Remember this is only a Dream Arthur is having. See what happens. Only 5 more chapter left in this story. Jacob Goldberg is heading to a park as he always does. To play on its Playground.

Jacob: I only wish Arthur and his friends were here.

He did see 1 of his friends and that is Sue Ellen. Then came George.

Sue Ellen: There is Jacob Goldberg.  
George: Yep it sure is.  
Sue Ellen: Hi Jake.  
Jake: Hi Sue Ellen and George.  
Sue Ellen: We have a job for you. Here comes Arthur and them now.  
Jake: Okay.

Arthur and them came up to Jake.

Arthur: Our job is to spy on the Tibbles to see what they are up to.  
Jake: Sure i can do that.  
John: Yes indeed Cousin Jake.  
Jake: I can do it John.  
John: Good.

He followed Tommy to a vacant House. The spying had begun.

Bud: I hope we find out where they are at so i can get my hat back.  
Arthur: We will find out and return your hat to you.  
Bud: Good.  
John: My Cousin will get the job done.

Next chapter is the spying.


	6. Jacob Kidnapped

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

We see Jake that went in 2 minutes after Tommy went in it. The spying had begun. This is Chapter 6. 4 more chapters left in this story. This is only a Dream Arthur is having. See what happens.

Timmy: Let that spy go. In an hour we will kidnap him.  
Tommy: Tommy 2 you can help kidnap him.  
Timmy: And Timmy 2 go with him.

Jacob is now back at that playground. Tommy 2 and Timmy 2 are spying on him getting ready to make there move. So Tommy and Timmy will try to make him confess. Even if they need to torture him.

Jacob: I have the feeling i am being watched.

He went back to playing. After all it is New York City. They then made there move and kidnapped him. They took him to the real Tommy and Timmy in that Vacant House. Who had him tied up. At first gagged him. Until Tommy and Timmy are ready. They have a Generator so they can have Electricity. A lamp is over Jacob.

Tommy: If we need a confession we might need to Tickle his feet. Take off his shoes and socks.  
Timmy: Good idea.

They got him Barefoot. So we see all 10 of his Toes. Jacob does not know why they got him Barefoot. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. More Acid

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

The investagation continues even with Jacob Goldberg was captured by the Tibbles. This is chapter 7. 3 more chapters left to go. See what happens. This is only a Dream Arthur is having. Tommy and Timmy plans to tickle Jacobs feet. That is why he is Barefoot right now. They need them bare. We begin with Bud and them. With the 4 decective's.

Bud: What does this Bottle say?  
Arthur: Sulfric Acid. A powerful acid.  
Brain: I worked with the stuff before. It is powerful stuff.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we head to where the Tibbles are at.

Tommy: We need more acid.  
Timmy: What he said.  
Tommy: Then we can steal stuff. 1 day the City will be ours.

Back with Bud and them.

Bud: A Footprint?  
Arthur: To small to be mine or my friends.  
Bud: And i wear Boots.  
John: Same here.  
Ladonna: It seems like it belongs to a 4 year old.  
Fern: Your right.  
Buster: It might belong to a Tibble?  
Brain: I think so.

The Tibble clones stole more acid.

Tommy: We just need 3 more bottles.  
Tommy 2: On it boss.  
Timmy: I know of a Lab at the Community College. Go there.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Ladonna is injured

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

This chapter is the 8th. There will be 2 more chapters after this. See what the Tibbles will do in this chapter. See what happens here. The Investagation continues. They will at first look at the footprint. See what happens.

Tommy: Cloning can create an Army we can use to takeover the Nation 1 day.  
Timmy: But first we must destroy that hat.

Back with Bud and them. Who found out who the footprint belongs to Timmy Tibble. Well 1 of his clones.

Bud: So it is a Tibble Footprint?  
Brain: Yes it is. I think it belongs to Timmy or 1 of his clones. We need to find that 1 vacant house.  
Bud: In this Big City it will be hard to find.  
Brain: True but we have some leads. It is in Staten Island.  
Arthur: To the Staten Island Fairy.  
Brain: Yes indeed.

Meanwhile back with Tommy and Timmy. They know they are coming thanks to the clones and a walkie talkie set. So they ordered them to attack Ladonna. After they land that is. They landed then came the clones.

Arthur: Look at all the clones.  
Brain: Yikes. Get ready. We just might get in a fight.  
Binky: I am ready to fight.  
Mark: Same here.  
Gary: And same here.

They then went around them and they started to attack Ladonna since they split her from the group. They broke her arm. Arthur and them defeated them. They know where the Tibbles are at now. Next chapter is the last battle.


	9. The Last Battle

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

This is chapter 9. Just 1 more chapter left in this story. This is only a Dream Arthur is having. This is chapter 9. With Ladonna injured so Brain and Francine is taking her to the near by hospital for an X Ray. But decided to call 911 instead. Both the Ambulance and police are on there way. They took the Strechcer and put Ladonna on it and straped her on and went in the Ambulance with Brain and Francine went with her to the Hospital.

Bud: Good thing Brain told us wear to go.  
Arthur: Yes indeed Bud.

They are on there way. The Battle has begun. The police are with them.

Tommy: How did you get passed the clones?  
Arthur: We defeated them it was easy.

The last 4 clones are attacking. Them 4 are stronger than the rest so it will last a bit longer.

Tommy: Is the acid ready?  
Timmy: Not yet.  
Tommy: Try to hurry.  
Timmy: Okay.

The battle went on the clones was defeated. 1 of them had the hat. Bud put it on. The caught Tommy and Timmy they are going to jail. A party went on. After freeing Jacob of course. Arthur then woke up. It was a dream. Next chapter will be the last. Arthur talks about his Dream.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur's Dream: Arthur meets the Goldbergs

* * *

This is the last chapter of the story. Arthur talks about his Dream to his friends and family. See what happens.

Arthur: What a cool Dream.

He is in his Pajamas. He sees Elwood City outside. Instead of New York City. He went to use the bathroom. At first to pee then to Brush his teeth. He got dressed and went down stairs for Breakfast.

Mrs. Read: Good morning Honey. How did you sleep?  
Arthur: Like a Rock. I had a cool Dream.  
Mrs. Read: Can you tell me about your Dream after School?  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Good. How about Pancakes for Breakfast?  
Arthur: Okay.  
Mrs. Read: Sausage or bacon?  
Arthur: Bacon please.  
Mrs. Read: Since you had a cool dream so i will give you both.

After Breakfast he is walking to School with Buster and Francine.

Arthur: I had a cool dream last night.  
Francine: Can you tell us about it?

He told everyone. So Arthur will write a book based on that Dream. It will be a best seller. The end.


End file.
